In Memory of Severus Snape
by Misha Young
Summary: One-shot piece to honor the memory of Mr. Alan Rickman, who brought our dear Potions professor to life so perfectly. Just a little story about Severus and a conversation he had with Harry after the war.


His head hurt terribly.

There was an unpleasant smell engulfing his nostrils and it was causing his mind to ache.

The man carefully opened his eyes.

They took some time to focus and adjust to the dim lighting. The small oil lamp on the far side of the room offered very little assistance when gazing around the vast space.

He quickly realized that he was in the headmaster's office. It looked very different than what he remembered. The office now seemed cleaner, less cluttered than in Dumbledore's day. No strange magical gadgets lining the edge of the desk. No sleeping Phoenix snoring away by the window. There were no books piled on the floor next to the overstuffed wing-back chair, where the older Professor could usually be found reading or contemplating the future.

It felt very surreal to be back in the familiar office but not recognize a single thing about it.

Despite all the manipulation, all the secrets… he greatly missed his old Headmaster.

When the man looked down, he was met by a pair of very familiar green eyes, but the face that held those eyes was not the one he longed to see, "Mr. Potter."

Harry dipped his head, "Professor Snape."

Severus looked over the boy that stood in front of him now.

Harry looked older than Severus remembered. The boy wasn't much of a boy any longer, he looked to be in his mid-twenties at least. His hair was much longer than the last time Severus had laid eyes on him; though it was still in a horrible state of disarray. And those eyes he loved so much, held something behind them that had not been there before… pain, understanding and maybe even some wisdom.

Severus realized that what he saw, wasn't just an illusion set in his mind. Harry was _actually_ older now.

He tried to think back… attempted to remember anything between the Second Wizarding War and his present day…

… But it was blank.

A few memories suddenly flashed across his mind.

… _He was walking toward the Shrieking Shack…_

… _Voldemort's red eyes flared like flames dancing in a hearth…_

… _Nagini pulled back and exposed her fangs, ready to strike…_

… _His own hand trembling as he pulled the most important memories from his mind…_

… _T_ _hose lovely emerald eyes…_

But then the flood of memories halted.

There was nothing but empty blackness now.

Severus took a deep breath and glanced at Lily Potter's son. Harry still gazed at him with a mixed look of sorrow and appreciation. Severus looked around his surroundings again and found that the small room he was in was very abstract looking, almost unreal.

A small smirk graced his face as he finally understood that he was not in the Headmaster's office… not exactly.

"I take it that my memories proved to be of some assistance to you, Mr. Potter."

"Yes, Sir," Harry addressed him so respectfully. It was very out of character; and Severus almost rolled his eyes. Harry's demeanor should have been the first clue as to what his current situation was.

"And you've had a portrait made of me. I'm touched; though a bit confused."

"Well, we felt… I felt, it was the least I could do." Harry shifted a little under Severus's gaze.

"I abandoned my post as Headmaster of Hogwarts. There are rules that dictate such an act is treasonous… I _should not_ have this honor."

"But you deserve this honor. You sacrificed so much for this school and our world. And, you and I both know… I've never been much of a rule follower."

Severus scoffed and shook his head, "You also didn't see it fit to allow the portrait to completely dry before installing it?"

Harry chuckled, "Well, I was in a bit of a rush. New term begins tomorrow. I wanted to make sure you were here before classes started again. Hermione helped of course. She's made sure that you have as many of your memories as we could gather."

"Of course she did," Severus nodded his head and attempted to look appreciative, "Miss Granger was always the brightest of you all."

"She's Mrs. Weasley now, actually," Harry smiled as Severus felt his eyes grow wide.

"May I ask how long it has been since you won the final battle? I'm assuming that the light side was triumphant, since you are standing here in front of me," Severus felt a small smile on this lips as he continued to talk to the Boy-Who-Lived. He had never truly hated this boy; Severus had just hated the constant reminder of Lily. And there was a small part of him that hoped Harry had come to understand that.

"It's been almost eight years now, Professor."

It felt like he had been hit in the gut.

Severus gripped the edge of the frame, somehow, and steadied himself. He surveyed Harry again, this time with a more scrutinized eye.

This boy… this man in front of him… He was twenty-five or twenty-six years old now. Severus noticed a band on the man's left hand, and a thin bit of string that was improperly twisted into a bracelet on his other wrist.

"Our local celebrity is also married now... and has a child," Snape muttered.

Harry smiled and nodded, "I married Ginny Weasley. We have a little boy, named James Sirius. I'm sure you can appreciate the name."

Severus cringed at the mention of his former class mates.

"We're actually expecting our second child, another boy, in a few weeks," Severus saw a quick look of grief as Harry looked away.

"And what moniker have you and the former Miss Weasley decided to plague _this_ child with?"

Harry's head snapped up and stared directly into Severus's painted eyes. There was a strange smile on the younger wizard's face that Severus remembered quite well from class.

There was a few seconds of silence as Harry's smile grew, "We've decided to name him after two other wizards that we admire and respect."

Severus clenched his jaw and had to make the conscious decision to not sound too dismissive, "You're trying my patients, Mr. Potter. What ludicrous name have you chosen for your second son?"

Those familiar green eyes began to twinkle with delight.

"Albus Severus."

* * *

 _Let us all lift our wands and light them in memory of the man who brought Severus Snape to life._

 _He was absolutely perfect in this role and many others. And he will be greatly missed._

 _To Alan Rickman..._


End file.
